I Promise
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: In honor of coming out day (that was two days ago oops) Dan and Phil come out to their viewers during a live show, and whilst they do get a massive amount of support… they also get hate. Dan doesn't handle the hate well and breaks down. Phil comforts him.


"Phil, I really don't want to do this," Dan complained as he looked over at his boyfriend.

"No Dan, we already promised that we would come out today," Phil said.

"But what if people hate us? What if we lose subscribers?" Dan asked nervously.

"We're obviously going to have haters, everybody does… we're just going to have to learn to ignore them. As long as we have each other, everything will be okay. I promise."

It was October 11th, National Coming Out Day.

Dan and Phil had been in a relationship for over four years now, and their subscribers didn't even know that they were in a relationship together. They had chosen today to come out, for obvious reasons, and they were both incredibly terrified of what was going to happen.

"I just don't want people to hate me for who I am," Dan mumbled.

Phil looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "Hey-" He reached over and grabbed his hand. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Just don't worry about the negative comments, only pay attention to the positive comments. Honestly, that's how I get through things and it actually kind of helps me sometimes,"

"But you and me are different when it comes to dealing with hate," Dan said.

"Dan,"

"Phil,"

"We already promised that we were going to do a live show together," Phil said.

"We don't have to come out though," Dan snapped.

"Dan! I know you're nervous but we have to do this," Phil took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Dan said quietly. He looked down at his hands.

"What are you apologizing for?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"For being such a pain in the ass," Dan said.

Phil chuckled. "You are being a pain in the ass but it's okay… I understand why,"

"Let's just get this over with," Dan said as he sat up straight.

"Okay then-"

"Do you think coming out on a live show is really such a great choice?" Dan asked.

"It's the same thing as coming out in a video," Phil said.

"I guess so," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

AmazingPhil: I AM LIVE ON CAMERA NOW ^_^ Come chat with me, and bring snacks too! Me and danisnotonfire are announcing something big during tonight's chat!

"Okay, okay. It's been a half an hour. Should we announce the big news Dan?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan, who was sitting down next to him, looking rather comfortable.

"I guess-" Dan said. He pushed himself up.

"Okay, so we've been meaning to tell you this for a long time… but we wanted to wait today to tell you guys. Oh, and a few people have already got it right in the chat. Dan?" Phil asked.

"What?" Dan asked with shock, looking at Phil. "Please don't make me…"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Fine. Truth is, Dan and I are both gay. We're in a relationship together, and we have been for four years. We didn't want to hide for so long but… these type of things can be tough, especially when you have over five million subscribers altogether," Phil said.

"We're still the same, we just… happen to like boys. Nothing's really changed," Dan said.

"Exactly. Our videos will stay the same, nothing will change. And we hope that you guys will stick around us no matter what our sexuality is," Phil said. He took a deep breath. "So…"

"Glad we got that over with," Dan said. He sighed in relief.

"It feels kind of good now that we're not hiding who we are," Phil said. He looked over at Dan and smiled. He reached over and grabbed his hand. "I guess Phan is real-" He laughed.

"Oh, Phil. No-" Dan groaned. "Don't give them any ideas for phanfiction!"

Phil laughed. "True. There's already enough of that out there!" He said. "So, how about we answer some questions for a little bit before we go? We haven't eaten yet."

"No, we haven't… and my stomach is growling," Dan said.

"It is, I can hear you," Phil said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

It's been about a week now since Dan and Phil had come out to their subscribers, and while there were a ton of supporters out there… there was also a lot of haters. Dan wasn't handling the hate well. He didn't think it would be this bad, but it was. He was afraid to tweet anything or go onto tumblr because he knew that there would be hate in the 'danisnotonfire' tag.

But Phil had convinced Dan to upload a video, which he did. Now he was sitting in his room and was reading through his comments. Everything seemed fine, but it didn't take long before Dan started finding a bunch of hate comments… and everything was getting too much for him.

"Just ignore them… just ignore them," Dan whispered as he scrolled through comments. His eyes began to water up when all he started to say was hate. "Fuck!" Dan slammed the laptop shut and then he hid his face in his hands, letting tears pour out of his eyes.

Phil was just passing by Dan's room but he stopped as soon as he heard Dan shout. He bit his lip nervously before he opened the door. He looked up and frowned when he saw that Dan was curled up in a ball, and he knew that Dan was crying because he could hear him. "Dan?" Phil asked, walking into the bedroom. "Hey, are you okay?" He sat down on the bed.

"Go away," Dan sobbed as he hid his face in his pillow.

"Dan, please don't shut me out," Phil begged as he crawled over to Dan.

"It's all your fault!" Dan cried as he looked over at Phil as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Wh-What did I do?" Phil asked, a little taken back at Dan shouting at him.

"We should have never came out! We were better off hiding!" Dan yelled.

"That's what this is about? Dan, you can't give into the haters," Phil whispered.

"How can I ignore them when I can't even look at my comments anymore without seeing hate comments?" Dan asked. He wiped away his tears but more only came out.

Phil crawled next to Dan and sat beside him, smiling slightly when Dan turned around and rested his head on his lap. Phil wrapped an arm around Dan and held onto him. "I know that things are hard right now, but I promise they'll get better. Our family supports us, and our friends support us… that should be the only thing that matters to us, okay?" Phil said calmly.

"But I can't just i-ignore my viewers. They're the reason why I have a job," Dan sobbed.

"I know, but we're both getting hate. I'm getting just as much hate as you," Phil said.

"I don't like being judged for who I am," Dan whispered.

Phil sighed softly as he rubbed Dan's back. "Things will get better, Dan. I hate seeing you so upset, but we're together, right? We're still together and nobody can tell us that we can't be together. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine. We'll be just fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
